The Betrayel of Life
by Carrie425
Summary: When Buffy was kicked out of her home in S7, I don't get how she just accepted them all after they let her come back. So this is how I figured it would be, with Angel.
1. Part 1

TITLE: The Betrayal of Life

AUTHOR: Carrie

SUMMARY: When Buffy was kicked out of her home in S7, I don't get how she just accepted them all after they let her come back. So this is how I figured it would be, with Angel.

DISCLAIMER: It's all Joss Whedon's.

SPOILERS: I guess Empty Places.

TIMELINE: Season Seven of Buffy and after Home of Angel.

DEDICATION: To Danielle and to Akay because she is so amazing and helped me so much with this fic!

FEEDBACK: I would love some and this is my first fic so please be gentle!

Part 1

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when the cell phone rang. Well his undead heart anyway. He looked at the black phone and picked it up gently before reading the ID name. Buffy, it read in blue words. He slowly picked it up and smiled into the phone.

"Hey," he whispered.

She didn't answer, and at first he thought it was because she just wanted to hear his voice, but when he heard the sob hitch in her throat, for the second time today he felt his undead heart jump in his chest.

"Buffy," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled again, almost trying to control herself, "They kicked me out."

His eyebrows ruffled in confusion, "What?"

"They don't want me to lead anymore," she sobbed once again into the phone.

"Not lead, what's going on, Buffy? Who doesn't want you to lead anymore?" He said into the cell phone, desperately now. He never liked hearing her cry.

"Willow and Xander, and Dawn! I died and she doesn't want me anymore! Why doesn't anyone love me, Angel?" she whispered brokenly into the phone.

"Where are you?" he said as he got up from the black leather chair he was sitting in and pulled on his coat.

"In some house!" she wailed.

He slowed down a little when he saw Gunn, Fred and Wesley sitting around a table, like they were expecting him to come rushing out.

"Okay, don't move. I'm coming," he replied.

He hung up without saying goodbye and came towards his family. Or the closet thing he ever had to a family. They all looked at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked slowly, from her position on the red velvet couch.

"I have to go to Sunnydale," he said quickly.

Wesley looked at him strangely, "Is everything alright?"

"Buffy needs me," Angel said simply, as if it explained everything.

"Is something wrong with her?" Wesley asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Wesley. I just need to go," Angel said looking at the man that had came the closet to becoming his best friend. "I'll call when I get there."

Before any of them could say anything he was out the door.

Angel passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign and couldn't help but sigh as he drove past the familiar surroundings. He hadn't been there for so long. More than two years. The air was thick and he couldn't help but think something was coming. Something bad? He wasn't sure. He passed the roads and wondered why it was so empty. He came closer to Buffy's house and for the first time he noticed he felt her no where near her 'home'. He drove up the driveway and felt nothing. She wasn't home.

He parked slowly in the driveway and turned off the engine. He opened his door and got out slowly. Angel looked over the house and slowly walked towards the walk way. He pressed the doorbell firmly and waited for someone to open the door. He looked up towards the sky and saw the stars gazing at him. There never had been stars in Sunnydale before.

The door opened and he came face to face with a girl he had never seen before. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you?"

"Angel, who are you?" he said as he pushed past her, and entered the house.

"Hey!" the girl said, but he was already walking towards the kitchen where he had heard familiar voices. He pushed open the white swinging door and everyone around the kitchen island looked at him.

"Angel," Willow squeaked.

"Willow, where is Buffy?" he asked firmly, waiting for a reply.

Her eyes widened, "Why?" she squeaked again.

He glared at her and everyone around the place. "Jeez Angel, I saw you only a few days ago, what's with all the growls?" Faith said, smiling at him.

"Where is Buffy?" he said again, his patience lessening.

"And what brings you to Sunnydale, anyway?" Xander said, looking at him with his eyes huge in question.

"Buffy called me."

Everyone that was around the table felt a dread feeling set on them. "Angel…" Dawn said.

"No, where is she? What the hell did you guys tell her?" he snarled at them all.

"Angel, she was getting the potential slayers killed," Willow said slowly, almost like she was explaining the situation to a child.

"Who is this guy?" the girl who had answered the door asked, leaning against the door.

"Kennedy, just stay out of this," Willow said.

"Getting killed?" Angel said his eyes widening in horror, "Do you know how many times she has died for all of you!?" Angel growled at the red head.

Willow shrunk in fear. "Angel…"

"Don't," he said as he looked around at the people in the kitchen, "You people, who are you people, because you are not the ones I left her with. The people I left her with would never kick their leader out of her battle."

"Angel, that's not fair," Dawn said as she came slowly towards him.

He spun towards her, "You don't touch me. She loved you so much and you think you can just kick her out of her own house! That's disgusting."

"We did it for the best," Willow said, feeling as if she was deflating against Angel's gaze.

Angel snarled at her, his eyes blazing with anger. "Best! You thought it was best! Do you know what is going to happen now! Everyone is going to die! You are in the middle of, I don't know what, but in the middle of something big and evil and you just kick out the only person that can defeat it? Who put their life on the line every time these things happened? Who saved everyone every time there was an apocalypse? Who died twice to make sure everyone would live to see another day? All of you are the most unappreciative people I have ever seen! She has saved your asses more than I can remember, and I can remember a lot of things. And how do you show her how much you need her, you kick her out!"

"Who do you think is going to take charge if she doesn't? Who do you think is going to take care of everyone if she doesn't? You think you can defeat it with your 'powers' Willow? You think Faith is a better, more stable slayer than Buffy? Xander, do you think you can do it with your powers? Oops, guess I forgot. You don't have any!" Angel said at them all with deep loathing.

"Hey! Willow is a lot stronger than Buffy will ever be!" The girl that opened the door for him said. She pushed off the door she was leaning against and walked towards him.

Angel turned his eyes towards her, and Kennedy took a step back. His eyes weren't human, they were yellow, devil sort of 'I might kill you' yellow. "You think that, do you? Who do you think saved Willow so she can be standing here kicking her so called best friend out of her house? Who do you think Willow went to when she needed help? Having a magic addiction isn't something I would call power. It's more on the lines of disgust," Angel spat at her. "You don't know the nature of Buffy's powers. They weren't just given to her. You think the Powers are dumb enough to give it to someone weak! They give it to someone strong mentally, and they just add the physical part."

Angel gave them one look and the turned around and headed out towards the door. "Angel!" he heard Dawn say and stopped once he was outside and felt her behind him. He didn't turn around though; he just waited for her to talk.

"That isn't fair what you said?" she said quietly.

He spun around and glared at the girl he had known since she was little. He glared at her and he swore he never felt so much anger in him before. "Fair? Do you honestly think that kicking Buffy out of the house she worked so hard to keep was fair?"

"Angel, she…"

"She what? She got some people killed, big deal. Did they kick you out of the house when she died?" he glowered at her.

Dawn's eyes went wide and he saw the tears form in his eyes, and for a second he felt sorry. "That was different," she whispered.

"Really? And what right do you have to kick her out of her own house?" He glared furiously at her.

She looked down at the wood porch and frowned. "I live here too."

He looked down at her, his eyes boring into her and Dawn suddenly noticed why people were so frightened of him, "Okay, you live here. Are you going to pay the bills? Are you going to take care of everyone when they need it? Are you going to lead the group in the danger of an apocalypse when you need to? Really? That's great."

He didn't look at the youngest Summers girl as he turned around and he didn't stop either when she called out to him. He left his car in their driveway and just kept walking. His slayer was waiting for him.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Angel tapped open the white door slowly and walked into the unfamiliar house. He walked slowly around the foreign surroundings and looked up when he felt like something pulled at him. He walked slowly up the stairs and walked down the hall towards the door down the hall. He opened it slowly and smiled sadly at what he saw. Buffy lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

Buffy looked up at him, and he could tell how much he wanted to keep all of her. He walked towards the bed and kneeled down cupping her cheek, he smiled warmly at her and saw the first tear slip, and he wiped it away. She smiled weepy at him and he saw the tears begging to fall. 

"You came," she whimpered at him.

He smirked a little and he saw her small smile grow a little. "Of course I came."

The tears just started falling then. Hard and fast and just broken. She fell into his arms and he just stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as she let all her anger and self pity cry on his black shirt.

"It's not fair, Angel! I took care of them for so long!" She wailed into his shoulder as he caressed her hair. All he did was kiss her forehead. "Why don't they love me anymore?" she said looking up at him with her teary eyes looking innocently at him.

"They love you, and if they don't you need to know that I do," he whispered as he wiped away the tears.

More tears formed in her eyes and she sniffled lightly and smiled at him through her tears. "That was sweet," she whispered into his shirt.

"But true, love," he whispered as he hugged her closer to him. He felt her smile into his shirt and he couldn't believe it had been so long since he had touched her, felt her, and been near her. He closed his eyes tightly and held her for as much time they had together. 

"What happened?" he whispered into her hair.

He felt a new batch of tears well in her eyes. "They don't like how I lead."

"What?" 

"They said I killed too many people, that I was just lucky and not chosen. They thought Faith was better than me!" she wailed against his chest. "Fine, let them get killed I don't care anymore," she said into his chest.

He smiled against her head, "Okay."

She looked up at him frantically, "But you're staying, right?"

He looked down, not meeting her gaze. This wasn't fair, not to her and not to him. "Buffy…"

She got up from his embrace and walked briskly away from him and to the other side of the corner. As far as she could, the farther she got the more he couldn't hurt her. "You know what, it was a mistake. Everything was a mistake."

He looked up at her, his eyes painfully gazing at hers, "What was?" 

"You. Sunnydale, everything. I never should have been the slayer. All people do is give me shit on what I'm not doing. And then men always leave me because I can never fully love them. Want to know why, Angel?" she glared at him daring to speak and all he did was stare at anything but her, "That's right, you aren't in my life. You don't want to know this stuff. Just go," she whispered, flicking her wrist at him.

His gaze snapped up at her, "What? You need help."

"No you just make everything harder because all you do is come and then leave. How about make a decision once in a while," she said as the wall that she had built around her, started building again.

He looked over at her and Angel wanted nothing more than to reach over and touch her hand to his. "What kind of decision?"

"Choose," she said firmly.

"Choose what?" he said his insides feeling almost panicked inside.

"If you leave now, you can never come back. You can never see me again if you leave tonight, because then I know that you never really did care, all you care about is making sure you help the helpless and not the people that really matter. You'll be just like everyone else. And if you leave, I promise you that no one will ever see me again." 

"Buffy…" 

"I'm serious Angel!" She said shaking her head frantically.

Angel moved slowly towards her bringing his hand up to her cheek but she just flinched when his hand came in contact, "I don't need your pity, Angel! I can live just fine on my own. No one wants me anyway!" She yelled at him.

"That's not true and you know it," he whispered.

"Really then why doesn't anyone want to spend time with me anymore?" She said brokenly as she fell against the wall.

He once again kneeled down next to her and pulled her into his embrace, "I want to be with you. I want to spend time with you."

"Then why do you keep leaving?" she whispered as she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"Cause I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Tears blossomed in her eyes and she tried to wipe them but Angel beat her to it. "Then stay, Angel. Or take me with you, please," she begged.

"Buffy…" he whispered.

"Please, I have nothing here," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. 

"You have everything here. Dawn, Willow, Xander," he whispered.

"They mean nothing, they don't need me remember, they can do it without me," she said, her eyes blaring with anger.

He smiled sadly at her, "You just want to leave because you are upset."

"No! I want to leave, I have to leave Angel!" she said forcefully. 

"Why? Why do you want to leave so bad?" Angel asked.

"I just want to be with you," she said looking up at him sadly.

He shut his eyes tightly and couldn't look at that face, and those eyes, those miserable eyes. He looked back and locked eyes with her and he noticed a tiny trace of hope. He put his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you, Buffy," he whispered. "But I have to go tonight." All the hope that appeared in her eyes disappeared and she stood, and he stood after her. His eyes falling as she moved around the room. He moved towards her and grabbed a hold of her wrist. She snapped her gaze at him and he pushed her body so it could mold into his, "So if we want to leave we have to leave now."

Her eyes let up slowly as the realization that she was actually going to leave with him. She hugged him tightly and squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around the room.

TBC


	3. Part 3

TITLE: The Betrayal of Life

AUTHOR: Carrie

SUMMARY: When Buffy was kicked out of her home in S7, I don't get how she just accepted them all after they let her come back. So this is how I figured it would be, with Angel.

DISCLAIMER: It's all Joss Whedon's.

SPOILERS: I guess Empty Places.

TIMELINE: Season Seven of Buffy and after Home of Angel.

DEDICATION: To Danielle and to Akay because she is so amazing and helped me so much with this fic!

FEEDBACK: I would love some and this is my first fic so please be gentle!

AN: Thanks so much from everyone who gave me feedback!

Part Three

They walked hand and hand towards the house where Buffy had lived her high school years. She looked towards him and smiled brightly at him. Before they reached the house he pulled her aside.

She looked up at him with such love and trust that he wanted to thank the gods that they had given him such a gift.

"It's not going to be easy," he whispered.

"I know."

"It's going to be really hard because you have no idea how much I want you," he said stroking her cheek.

She smiled a little, her eyes lighting with happiness. "I think I know."

He smiled at her and brought her closer so that their whole bodies met each others as if it were one. "It's going to be tough, but we aren't going to give up."

"No," she whispered. "No, we aren't."

He looked down at her. "I really want to kiss you now."

"The girl in question isn't going complain," she whispered as Angel brought his lips closer to her. "Wait, I am the girl in question right?"

He smiled at her before he bent down a little and kissed those lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and all he could do was not shout out how thankful he was to have this goddess back in his arms, to have her back in his life.

She let go a little and smiled up at him, "Hmm I haven't felt so, happy, in such a long time," she smiled at him. Her eyes suddenly went wide. "But you can't be happy."

"I promise, no happiness," he said shaking his head with happiness written all over his eyes.

"Really," she replied with a pout. He rolled his eyes at her and took hold of her hand and started walking towards the house. She stopped before they reached the stairs and held onto Angel's hand tighter. He looked over at her and smiled and she felt her insides melting. She had never seen him smile so much before.

"I'm not going to leave you," he whispered and she really wasn't sure if he was talking about when they got into the house or forever.

She looked over at him and smiled. "You better not, I would have no where else to go."

He pulled her up the stairs and they stood in front of the door, Angel squeezed Buffy's hand and she looked up at him and he smiled telling her that everything would be okay. She opened the door and walked in without knocking or ringing the bell.

Everyone looked up as the door opened and Buffy and Angel walked in. Buffy walked up the stairs without looking at any of them. She went slowly into her room and saw that in a few hours that she was gone everyone had totally trashed it. She walked around it and looked for the items that she needed to move on with her life.

She saw her treasure chest, or what she called it anyway, with all her important things and she pushed all the papers and pencils that were on it, pulling at the lock before it broke. She had long forgotten the code.

When she opened the trunk dust flew in the air and she waved her hand in front of her face before looking inside it. Tears prickled her eyes when she looked at the items that she had packed away when Angel had left. Her eyes got blubbery when she saw Mr. Gordo and took hold of him and hugged him close to her.

She looked through it some more ignoring some things and digging deep down. She came across her jacket, or Angel's leather jacket. She pulled it out, the jacket toppling over some other things. She wrapped the black jacket around herself and smelled into it. She put her hand in the trunk once again looking for her necklace. She found it deep inside, in a box covered in dust. She opened the box and the first gift Angel had ever given her was there. Her silver cross.

She was about to close it when a glint of silver caught her eye. She pulled at it and there was a picture frame of her, Xander and Willow. She traced it slowly before letting it drop to the floor and watching as the glass cracked in the middle. Splitting her picture from Xander and Willow.

Angel was leaning against the door as she walked down the stairs. The others were just staring at him and then at her when she had came down. She looked over at them before turning back to Angel.

"I'm done," she said clutching Mr. Gordo to her.

"Mr. Gordo, a friend that I haven't seen in a long time," Angel tried to joke. "Are you sure that is all you need?"

She nodded her head and looked at the people she had known for so long. But as she thought about it, she hadn't known these people for a long time. They were strangers almost.

When she was almost out the door she heard her name and she stopped and turned around to look at the group of strangers.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked.

Buffy stared at her so called best friend before turning her gaze to her lover, who was glaring at her, and then back at Willow. "Why do you care? You kicked me out of my own house."

"Buffy…" Willow tried to say but didn't end up with any words.

"I'm leaving," Buffy said deadpan to the question that they had asked.

Dawn's eyes went wide, "Where are you going, Buffy?"

She looked over at her sister. But as she thought about it, this girl wasn't her sister. She was made by a bunch of monks and as much as it pained her to think about it the thought just kept coming back to her as she stared at this girl.

"I'm leaving with Angel and I'm not coming back. Ever." Buffy looked around the room, at the potentials that might die, then at Xander. Willow. Faith. Anya. Dawn. Her gaze finally coming to rest on Giles. She looked at the man that she had considered her father for so long.

"You're right. I don't trust any of you. I don't think I ever did. And if I ever did, it was once upon a time ago. You have all lost my trust and I hope I never see you all again," Buffy said. She felt Angel take hold and she looked up at him gratefully. The one person she trusted with all her life.

"Buffy, you don't mean that," Dawn said begging her sister to understand.

"No I do. Because when the people I trust most in the world kick me out of the biggest battle of all then I think I can do what I want," she said glaring at everyone around her in the room. "I'm leaving. Don't try to contact me; I'm not going to help you. You want Faith to be your leader, then let her be the leader. I'm done trying to have to prove my actions to everyone. You fight the battle."

And those were the final words before her and Angel left.

**TBC****  
**


	4. Part 4

TITLE: The Betrayal of Life

AUTHOR: Carrie

SUMMARY: When Buffy was kicked out of her home in S7, I don't get how she just accepted them all after they let her come back. So this is how I figured it would be, with Angel.

DISCLAIMER: It's all Joss Whedon's.

SPOILERS: I guess Empty Places.

TIMELINE: Season Seven of Buffy and after Home of Angel.

DEDICATION: To Danielle and to Akay because she is so amazing and helped me so much with this fic!

FEEDBACK: I would love some and this is my first fic so please be gentle! And to everyone who gave me feedback, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Part Four

When Buffy had first entered LA, the home of all Angels, she was nervous. Angel had totally different friends and all she could think was what if they didn't like her? When he parked his car in a huge garage she looked at him strangely and all he did was just shrug. But when she entered the huge white building her eyes went wide. Everyone in there seemed to know who Angel was.

Once they were by themselves in a room, he explained everything. How he had gotten this company for giving up his son so he could live a normal life. Of course she was upset at the thought of Angel having a son, but she knew that he needed the comfort now more than anything. And so they comforted each other together.

She and Fred became fast friends and her and Gunn became buddies. Wesley became her watcher. Spike came back three weeks after she had left Sunnydale. He never told her what had happened but she knew that Sunnydale was destroyed and that almost everyone survived. She didn't really care though, when she thought about one of them dying. It didn't mind her much.

She and Spike had become friends and he knew that it was hands off. She belonged to a different vampire. Even though in the first few weeks, for her and Angel it had been difficult, it got better. Wesley informed them at that they were in a huge magic community with a lot of connections and could probably get a spell they needed, and then performed in the next twenty minutes.

Wesley claims there faces when he told them were the most hilarious things he had ever seen. Buffy and Angel say they were real calm. They were locked up in his penthouse for five days. Everyone at Wolfram and Hart learned not to mess with a vampire who hadn't had sex in a long time. Or true happiness.

After Fred had changed to Illyria and Angel had signed off his Shanshu Buffy had almost left. She had told Angel because of his stupid plan she could never be happy and he could never die. She said after the battle she was leaving. After the battle, when Gunn and Wesley had died and she had her bag in hand. Angel had gone on his knees begging her to stay. She had stayed. They were then locked up in his room for six days.

Three years later Angel had received his Shanshu. The explanation, you can't give up a prophecy. They had gotten married three weeks later. She was pregnant two months later. Angel was ecstatic, Buffy thought she was fat. He reassured her she wasn't fat. She reassured him that he was never having sex again. They didn't go out. They had four children, and the fifth on the way.

"Mom!" Alan had yelled at his mother.

Buffy spun around to come face to face with her twelve year old boy. Looking at him she couldn't help but feel so happy and extremely old. Even if she was only thirty five.

"Yeah?" she asked as she and her oldest child looked through the gift shop.

Angel had surprised the family with a two week vacation to Ireland over the summer. Claiming he needed a break and the kids should go somewhere over the summer. But mostly he just remembered when Buffy was pregnant with Jake she said she had always wanted to go to the place were he had grown up. When he had announced it, the vacation, she had given him a secret smile.

"Can I get that cup?" he said pointing to a blue and red cup saying Ireland.

"Why?" she asked as she looked through the store looking for something nice to get Samantha, Buffy's only friend back in LA.

"Because I want it," he said in a high voice.

"Ask your father," she mumbled as she felt her child kick within her. She put her hand over her stomach and smiled down at it. She was starting to show. At five months everything was starting to show. But she couldn't have been happier; she was finally getting her girl. When living in a house with five males she had begged the Powers to give her a daughter.

She watched as Alan run out the shop to Angel who was holding onto Adam, their three year old child and holding hands with there six year old child Ben. She saw Jake, her nine year old, walk in the store to find her. He was her defiant mama's boy.

"Mommy," Jake said.

"Hey? Are you ready, I want to get out of here," she said as she slipped her hand into his.

"Yeah, my feet hurt!" he said looking up at her with his huge brown eyes. She ruffled his brown locks that were all over his face. She had tried numerous times to get him a hair cut but he never wanted to get one.

"Okay, well how about we go back to the hotel?" she said as she and Jake walked outside and she let go of Jake and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey back," he said as he put Adam on his feet. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she whispered as he took her hand and the children ran ahead of them and Angel pulled Buffy and into his embrace, with his shoulders wrapped around her.

When they caught up with their kids and walked into the hotel. Alan, Jake and Ben running to press the button for the elevator first. Adam stopped to stick around with his parents.

When the elevator door opened all Buffy could do was stare as the people walked out of the elevator. She felt Angel put an arm around her and she pulled her children back protectively.

"Buffy," Willow said, surprise written all over her voice.

"Willow," she said, as she looked around the other people. "How are you?"

"Good, we're good," she said nervously.

"That's nice, what brings you to Ireland?" Buffy said, trying to be as friendly as she could be.

She felt Ben grab her shirt and she looked down at him, "Mommy, who is that?"

"These are people from when Mommy was in school," she said, taking hold of her son's hand.

Willow's eyes went wide when she saw that Buffy had a son. Four. With Angel. She looked at the girl she had not seen in so long and then at her… husband? "We thought it would be a good idea."

"Oh, that's nice," Buffy said. "Well we have to go."

Buffy was about to turned around with her family behind her when she heard Willow yell her name. She spun around and looked at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry, we all are."

Buffy looked at the women who hadn't been her friend for an extensive period of time. "I'm sorry to," Buffy replied. "I'm sorry I ever pretended to be friends with you and Xander when it was long over."

Those were the last words Willow had ever heard her best friend say.

Buffy looked out from the porch in the hotel room they were staying in. The sun was rising slowly and soon her family would be awake but at that moment all she could seem to do, as she held her steamy mug of coffee, was reflect on how things seemed to change so much.

She was no longer the slayer that she had once been. She no longer had to force a smile on her face when she was upset. This time people listened to what she wanted and held her as she cried. She didn't have to be the leader and she wasn't forced to not be the leader either. Her life had changed drastically and she never looked back on her time in Sunnydale.

Her time helped her, bring her to where she was now. She was stronger because of it. She didn't regret, though sometimes she wished that she could have ended up with Angel sooner, the time in Sunnydale taught her something. Friends might come and go, but family stays forever.

She sighed when she felt Angel slip behind her and kiss her neck. She snuggled into his embrace and couldn't help the huge smile that formed on her face. They both watched as the sun rose and after it was done she turned around and faced her man. This was her family. He had been her family since he had given her that ring on her seventieth birthday. Her family had come to her rescue.

"I love you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you too. Forever and for always, right?"

"Right."

The End


End file.
